


A battlefield of expectations and trauma

by Suga_ry_99



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Cute Huening Kai, Depressed Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Fluff, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_ry_99/pseuds/Suga_ry_99
Summary: Jimin is different. He's different than his friend's and his brother's. He's known this for some time now, since he became a teenager. Whilst they were all chasing after girls, Jimin never found them very appealing. He never felt anyone at all that appealing.But one day, his friend Jungkook, comes back from his month at the front lines with a friend in tow. And Jimin is fascinated by him from the moment he sees him. It's something about him, about his eyes that Jimin just can't stop thinking about.OrTaehyung went from a naive and happy child, to an idealistic teenager, completely dependent on his brother, to a man who had closed himself off and hidden all of his emotions deep inside. He hates how he is, but he doesn't try to change it. Doesn't want to.Then one day, he meets Jimin. Jimin is talented, sweet, caring and determined. And the more time Taehyung spends in his presence, the more he wants to let him in. But can he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please enjoy even though I'm pretty sure this isn't that good :3

Jimin's whole life had been coloured by expectations. His parents', his friends' and his teachers. They all expected things from him.  
As the oldest son to the king, he was expected to be brave, clever and the pique of manliness.  
He was expected to know how to fight, how to read and write, and how to keep control over the country. 

Jimin had done his best to live up to all expectations put on him. He had spent his time with wise men and generals, perfecting every skill he was expected to possess. 

That had basically been his whole life. Sure, he enjoyed some of the things he practised, but he never did them simply because of that. Every single thing he did in his life was leading up to the day he would inherit the throne and become king. 

When he would be expected to lead the country, to make sure they prospered and to make sure the park name would live on.  
Meaning, he would be expected to marry and have a child. Preferably a son. 

He never paid much attention to women. He never found them very appealing. He didn't understand why his brother's and friend's would go out of their way to please a woman, or to get her into their bed. 

They would go into town to bed night workers, or bring maids from the castle and visitors back to their rooms and Jimin would never understand. His 2 closest friends were very guilty to this, Jungkook and Jin (Technically, Jin was his mentor, but they were more friends than anything). 

As he did not understand his friend's, neither did they understand him. Whenever they would go in to town for their nightly endeavours, they would ask if Jimin wanted to join. A few times they had forced him with, but he had always hated it. Women touching all over him and trying to get him to come with up to the chambers, despite his constant denial. 

His friend asked him why he did not seem to have any interest in women, and his replies were always something along the lines of "I haven't met the right woman yet", "I'm too busy for such things" and when he said the truth, "They don't interest me" they did not believe him. 

One time, they tried to make him understand why they both liked women so much. They hired a night worker and sent her to Jimin's rooms. They had then told Jimin to go to her, he had refused to at first. Planning to send a guard before to send her away, but Jin had convinced him.  
"You won't have to do anything to her." He said, a hand on Jimin's shoulder as they stood outside of his rooms. "But is it not better that you know what to expect on your wedding night, rather than get taken off guard?" 

So Jimin had entered. And the woman had been laying on his bed, completely naked. Her bare breasts exposed as well as with her slim waist and hips. The only thing covered with a small strap of his covers was her private parts. She smirked at Jimin when he entered and then pulled the piece of cloth aside and flipped onto her stomach. 

"Greetings, your majesty." She said and pursed her lips as her eyes scanned him up and down. She was beautiful. There was no denying that, Jin or Jungkook or Namjoon or someone else would've probably found her incredibly attractive. But Jimin, he just felt awkward. 

A stranger was lying in his bed naked. That was all he could think about. And to him, a unattractive stranger was lying in his bed.  
"What? Overwhelmed?" She said and turned to the side so her breasts again were exposed.  
"Don't feel nervous, I know you've never been with a woman before." She smiled and stood from the bed, Jimin averted his eyes to look at the floor. How could Jin and Jungkook like this? 

He heard her coo at his reaction and then the soft patter of her feet as she walked up to him and cupped the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. Jimin hated her touch on his skin more than he thought he would've. It burned even though her hand was cold. Cold and sweaty and that was all he could think of, he wanted her hand gone. He wanted her gone. This all felt wrong.  
"It's fine," she whispered in a sultry voice. "I'll teach you." The same moment she said that her hand went out and cupped Jimin's crotch. That was what crossed the line, he pushed her hands away and turned around and began walking toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want this. I'll leave and be back in 10 minutes, when I'm back I want you out of here." 

"You're gonna leave? We both know you need all the practice you can get." She said and Jimin felt her hand grab his arm. He stopped because he did not want to rip her hand away. 

"What're you planning to do for your wedding night, huh?" Her voice was unpleasant and shrill, almost sounding panicked. "You're gonna freak out over your wife too and end up running out on her? Gonna let everyone know what's wrong with you?" And Jimin let his hand fall from the door knob.

That had happened about a year ago. After that night Jimin had never seen her again, luckily. But even if he hadn't seen her, her words kept repeating in his head over and over again.  
'Gonna let everyone know what's wrong with you?'

●●●

"Son."

Jimin didn't look up at first, staring down at the dark wodden floor. He didn't want to look at his father, he didn't want to see...  
"Son." His father's voice was stricter now, commanding him to look up. To raise his head and meet his gaze. 

Jimin reluctantly raised his head, and as he looked at his father his heart fell. His stomach clenched and so did his fists. He gulped before answering,  
"Yes father." 

His father's eyes were furrowed, strict. And even though he was thin, and his skin had begun to take a sickly grey colour instead of the dark tan it used to be And even though he now looked tired and exhausted, he was still as intimidating as when Jimin was growing up. 

His old man didn't seem pleased,  
"Don't look at me like that." He said as he closed his eyes for a moment. "I won't die yet." Jimin nodded, and let his gaze fall down again. 

"I understand your dilemma." His father said,  
"I really do, trust me. When I was your age, this was the sort of life I wanted to lead too. It was all I wanted. But- you can't. Not when you're going to be king." 

Jimin nodded, keeping his head held low and not making eyecontact with his father. The old, greying man was lying in his bed. He was wrinkly and sickly. Jimin knew it wasn't long til he would pass, and Jimin didn't want to see him like that.  
"I know father."  
But he really didn't want to marry. 

"Son," the man said, commanding Jimin to look up. He had a fond look in his eyes, and his hand was stretched out toward his son. Jimin hurried to step closer, to hold his hand in his,  
"Save your strength father, you shouldn-" 

"Oh, I can hold my own hand up Jimin." The man sounded harsh, but he smiled at his son nonetheless.  
Jimin returned the smile, a hint of concern underneath.  
"But son," 

"Yes, father?" The old man squeezed Jimins hand as he closed his eyes and leaned back into the huge white pillows he was puffed onto.  
His golden crown slipped slightly to the side, not enough to fall off, but enough to demonstrate how much thinner the man who now lay here in bed was compared to the young, proud, strong man the crown had been modelled after. 

"Please tell me-" he began slowly, breaking off into a coughing fit. Jimin immediately placed a hand on his back and turned his head to call for a nurse, 

"Nurs-" 

"No." His father's hoarse voice forced out, making Jimin turn his head back to the older.  
"But-" 

"I'm fine. I need to speak before you call for any servants," Jimin bit his lower lip slightly, but nodded and settled back into the small chair at the side of his father's bed. 

"What is it?" 

The man coughed again, softer this time, only to clear his throat. And then spoke,  
"Son, can I- can I trust that you will lead this country justly, and that you won't let our lineage lose our claim to the throne? I want my family-" he was again interrupted by his own violent coughing. 

When the coughing fit was over he spoke again,  
"I want my family, to be well off. Will you promise me that?" Jimin nodded without giving it a second thought. Of course he would. 

"Yes father, don't worry. I will make sure the Park family will always rule over our land." The father closed his eyes and let himself fall back against the pillows once again, a relieved smile on his face. 

"You're the only one of your siblings I trust with the throne Jimin." His father said softly, Jimin felt his heart swell with pride as a small smile made its way onto his face. 

"Your brothers are too rash, they don't think about the consequences of their actions. And they won't be able to plan for the future as you will, our-" he broke off into a small coughing fit before continuing. "...our country has always prevailed whilst others have fallen. Because of our priorities." He opened his eyes to make eyecontact with his son. Jimin felt slightly intimidated, especially as his father squeezed his hand tighter. 

"Make sure the people are happy. Make sure they love the country, that's the most important part. A happy people is a loyal people and a loyal people is easier to control-" Jimin nodded slightly, nervously watching as his father had to interrupt his own sentence to cough again. 

"Ugh... and-" another cough, "make sure to use that c- control. To maintain a strong army." Jimin nodded again, placing a hand on his father's arm to calm him. 

"I know father. Please, don't strain yourself." His father's critical eyes scanned his face, then he nodded.

"And-" his voice was so hoarse that he had to take a break for a moment. "And please, stop this-" he coughed again. Jimin placed a hand on his arm, 

"Father-" he shook his head, 

"No, let me finish." He coughed once more, before finally continuing.  
"Please, stop this promiscuous life style. You must stay focused on-" cough, "leading the country instead of laying with women." 

Jimin gulped, and furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but then nodded and squeezed his father's arm reassuringly.  
"Yes father. I will. I won't- lead a promiscuous life... And I will take care of the country." 

His father narrowed his eyes at Jimin, "Promise me." Jimin gulped, for some reason he felt nervous even though this promise was something he would try his best to keep either way. He nodded, 

"I promise father. I promise I will do my best to take care of the country. And I... will stop my promiscuous way of life. I'll get married." He finished, his father's face softened,

"Good." He said, leaning back and patting the hand on his arm with a small content smile on his face. 

Jimin nodded and then moved again,  
"I should call a nurse,"  
He let go of his father's hand and stood from his place, the man didn't bother to open his eyes any more. Clearly close to drifting off to sleep. 

"Do as you wish." He spoke, just as Jimin was stood at the door opening, ready to leave.  
He nodded, even though he couldn't see it. 

"Oh, and Jimin-" his father said, stopping him from leaving just yet. 

"Yes?" Jimin turned to look at his father again, 

"I love you." Jimin smiled slightly, and then quietly replied, 

"I love you too." As he closed the door, he saw the man smile contentedly.


	2. The visitors

In the following days of that conversation, the kings condition worsened even further. Doctors didn't know how long he would live. They couldnt even promise he would live to the end of the month.

Everyone was stressing out, no one seemed to know what to do, even though the king had gotten worse and worse over the coarse of the last 4 years, no one seemed to have planned for his death. 

Which, Jimin had to remind himself and others constantly, had not yet occurred. Even though the king was barely ever conscious enough to speak, he was still alive. Still here. Still the king. 

All of Jimins 5 brothers came to the castle, to say goodbye to their father, although Jimin suspected many of them to only be here to try and get in good with high ranking officials. 

Jimin was the oldest, yet several of his brothers seemed to think they could take the throne from him if they got the generals and advisors to like them. 

Did none of them consider that Jimin spent literally all his time in the castle? Spent all his time making connections with these people. He was not nervous for any of his brothers taking control. He knew he had good enough relations with enough of the leaders that he would be kept in power. 

Really, Jimin was only certain that one of his brother's was really here to say goodbye. 

Kai. 

Or, the younger Kai, since two of his brothers shared that name.   
If you wanted to be particular the younger was actually named Huening Kai. And the older simply Kai. 

But the point was, the younger one was sweet.   
Kai, or, Hueni as Jimin affectioanelty called him, was the youngest of all his siblings. 

He was only 16 years old, and had left his life at the castle only 6 months prior to study at a university on the other side of the country. Making Jimin the only royal child left at the castle. 

Today, he was comming back. He was stepping out of the cart this very moment. And Jimin was anxiously waiting for him on the courtyard.

The courtyard, and the castle in general, was bustling with life. As he paced the cobblestone he had to step out of the way of servants, horses and carriages multiple times. Jimin wasn't used to not being flanked by bodyguards on both sides, and usually he wouldn't have moved without them, but it had been so long since he had seen Kai... He couldn't bear to wait for them. 

God, how Jimin had missed him. 

"Hyung!" A light, cheerful voice yelled, Jimin turned around quickly, just in time to catch his youngest sibling as he ran into him. 

The younger had a big smile on his face that didn't seem to be going away any time soon.   
"I missed you so much." The boy said as he hugged Jimin tightly, nuzzling his head into his chest. It was obvious he wasn't in a good spot, at least to Jimin. 

"Me too, Hueni." Kai smiled as he pulled away from him slightly to look at his brother. 

"How is dad? Have the others arrived yet?" Jimin gave his brother a tightlipped smile, 

"Let's not talk in the middle of the courtyard," He said, looking around the crowded courtyard and then down at his brothers clothing. He was dressed simply, in a white tunic and pants, as Jimin. The most expensive item either of them were currently wearing was Kai's dark blue velvet cloak. But both of them needed to get out of here, and into more appropriate clothes. Hueni especially, since... he wasn't exactly smelling like roses after travelling in a carriage for 10 hours in the same clothes. 

"We'll go to your rooms, and you'll get into some better clothes and then we'll talk, yeah?" Hueni nodded, and then followed his brother into the castle. His dark blue cloak swinging behind him. 

"-and then the carriage almost toppled over because it was moving so fast! But it didn't, and everyone just kept moving as if it was nothing odd about it!! It was crazy!" Jimin smiled down at his brother fondly, who was talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands as they walked through the corridors toward the youngers rooms. 

"Sounds like it's quite an intense city." Jimin commented. 

Hueni nodded excitedly, "it is!" He insisted, "even if this city is bigger," he said and gestured out the window to the great city outside, "Lovus is crazy! Everyone is so focused on their tasks and- and they don't pay any mind to whole cargo wagons toppling over!" Jimins eyes widened and he smiled unsurely. 

"You sure it's safe..? Do people get hurt often?" 

Hueni shrugged his shoulders, didn't seem to think about it too much.   
"I don't know. But the important thing is, it's so cool! I really love it there, you should come visit some time!" 

"I assume I c-" 

"Your highness!" A loud, assertive voice boomed down the hallway, making both of the prince's jump as they turned around to the voice. It sounded mad. 

At the end of the hallway, stood Yeonjun. Jimins bodyguard and close friend. He didn't look happy at all. 

But when Jimin saw him, his whole demeanour immediately softened, whilst Hueni seemed to tense up further.   
"Good morning to you too Yeonjun." Jimin greeted the angry brunett who was now stomping his way toward them. 

Yeonjun huffed, "Good morning," he mocked, stopping in front of Jimin. "That's easy for you to say! Do you know how long I've been walking around, searching for you?!" 

Jimin smiled at him, placing an arm around Hueni's shoulders and pushing him forward.   
"Now you're being unfair, how could I stay in bed when my brother had just arrived?" Jimin placed Hueni in between himself and Yeonjun. As a human shield. 

Yeonjun lowered his gaze to meet Kai's. His expression neutral, no emotions at all,   
"Oh." He said, staring at Kai who was discretely trying to step further back, but was stopped by Jimins grip on his shoulders. 

"Your royal highness," Yeonjun said before bowing deeply. His cheeks being tinted a pale shade of pink. "I apologize, I did not notice your presence sir." 

Jimin scoffed, "He's 'your royal highness' is he? And I, the crown Prince, is just called 'you'? Where's the justice in this world?" Jimin shook his head before turning Hueni around by his shoulders, forcing him with as he continued to walk down the hallway. 

Yeonjun kept close by, walking three steps behind them and muttering to himself. 

"Anyway, you were saying something, Hueni? Before we were so rudely interrupted." Jimin said, stressing then later part of the sentence and sending Yeonjun a fowl look, which he got sent right back at him. 

"Umh... yeah... It's... a pretty stressful city..." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact and staring at his feet. Jimin furrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look at his face. 

"Hm?" Hueni looked up at him for a second, and then immediately down again. His cheeks flushing slightly pink. 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as he straightened himself out,   
"Odd. Either way, have you made any friends in the city?" Jimin asked, a coy smirk on his lips as he nudged his shoulder, "Any girls?" 

Hueni's eyes were wide as he looked up at his brother, he nervously glanced at the bodyguard stalking behind them before looking back to his brother and furiously shaking his head.   
"N-no! Not at all! I don't- don't do that sort of thing..." 

Jimin furrowed his brows.   
Odd... 

●●●

When they reached Hueni's rooms, Jimin told Yeonjun to wait outside instead of accompanying them inside. Which Hueni seemed to appreciate a great deal. 

Jimin slumped down on the big couch that stood in the middle of Huenis sitting room. It was dressed in blue, matching nicely with the blue walls and darker blue of the curtains. 

Jimin watched his younger brother nervously peek through the small key hole in his door before hurrying into the wardrobe with a curious look on his face. 

Jimin glanced at the direction of the door again, and then huffed, laying down on the sofa properly.   
Not my business... 

A couple minutes later, Hueni was dressed In more appropriate prince attire. Black slacks with a blue jacket. Much more appropriate attire.   
Hueni sat down at the coach next to his brother, nervously fiddling with his fingers.   
"So..." He began, glancing at his brother. 

Jimin was staring at the roof of the room. It was blue as well. His expression was as neutral as they came, he had not looked forward to this conversation. And now it was here.   
"Yes." He said as he sat up in the coach, looking at his younger brother. 

"He's... He's really dying isn't he..?" Hueni mumbled, staring at his fidgeting hands. Jimin could see tears shining in the corners of his eyes, and looked down, at his own hands. 

"Yes."   
Hueni exhaled a shaky breath, 

"Oh god..." He whispered in a trembling voice. Jimin couldn't bear to look up. Instead, he just pulled his brother in for a hug, not looking at his face. 

Hueni's body was shaking in quiet sobs.   
"H-how long?" He whispered, there was no need to explain what he meant, Jimin took a sharp breath and then mumbled, 

"They don't know. A couple of days. Maybe a week at most." Hueni wrapped his arms around his brother and burrowed his head into his neck, his body trembling as loud sobs left his mouth. 

Jimin stroked his back, silently whispering,   
"I know. I know." Because that was all he could say for comfort. He knew. He knew how much it hurt Hueni. Just as much as it hurt himself. 

"I know."

Their father. 

"I know."

The man who had raised them. 

"I know." At the last word, Jimins voice finally gave in.

Was dying. 

Jimin clutched Hueni tighter. Shutting his eyes as tightly as he could and trying his absolute hardest not to cry. He couldn't. He had to be strong now. For Hueni, and for everyone else. 

●●●

"Ahh, you're finally here!" A voice exclaimed as Jimin and Kai entered the room. They exchanged a look before Jimin turned to face his brothers. 

The person who had spoken was of course Suho, the second oldest brother. He was smiling at the two, and had placed himself at one end of the table. Usually reserved for those with the most power in the room. 

Jimin scoffed at his childish behaviour and then walked up to the table.  
"Brothers." He greeted, glancing over the faces. Xiumin, Lay, Kris and... Kai? He wasn't here.   
"Where's Kai?" Jimin asked as he looked up. Kris only shrugged, whilst Xiumin furrowed his brows slightly, 

"Last I knew he was at the courtyard talking to general Park." Jimin made eyecontact with Xiumin, and then shook his head. 

"As expected..." He mumbled, before sitting down at the other end of the table. 

"Welcome," he mumbled as Hueni sat down on his right side. "I hope there were no complications with the travel?" 

●●●

"Jimin!" A voice exclaimed from further down the hall, Jimin turned around. 

At the very end of the hall, Contrasting in his white and blue uniform against the white panels of the walls, was Jungkook.   
Jimin smiled and waved at his friend,   
"Hey!" He began walking toward him and as he did, he saw he wasn't alone. Someone was walking behind him. 

He was Jungkook's height. Dressed in a uniform much like Jungkooks, yet the way it spanned over the expanse of his chest caught Jimins eye. His eyes were scanning His surroundings in a way that made Jimin's skin crawl. He had yet to decide if it was in a bad or good way.   
Just then, the man made eyecontact with Jimin. 

For a moment, it was almost as if time slowed down. They both stared at each other for a full 5 seconds, before looking away at the same time. 

"Jimin!" Jungkook exclaimed again as he reached Jimin and enveloped him in a bear hug. Jimin huffed, getting all air pressed out of him. 

"J-ungkook.." He wheezed, the younger immediately released him with a grin on his face. 

"Hi." He said again, holding Jimin a few inches away from himself. Jimin smiled back at him,   
"Hey." Jimin responded, before glancing behind him at his friend, who was currently watching the two intently.   
"Who's your friend?" 

Jungkook almost seemed startled at the question, as if he had been caught up in his own head. Not unusual in the slightest. He looked behind himself at the man and smiled. 

"This is Kim Taehyung." Kim Taehyung smiled and Jimin's heart did a weird thing. "He's a war hero," Jungkook smiled proudly. Taehyung furrowed his brows at the comment slightly and sent Jimin a tightlipped smile.   
"That would be me." He mumbled. 

Jimin grinned and nodded his head in his direction, Tae's expression stilled for a moment.   
"Well, I thank you for your service 'war hero'." Jimin smiled, Tae was still for another moment, before he mirrored Jimins smile and bowed his own head. 

"Thank you, your royal highness." Jimin chuckled again. 

"Whilst we're exchanging thank you's I'll take the oppourtuinity to thank you for not following in this brat's foot prints and using my proper title." Jungkook just smiled at his comment. 

Jimin turned to him again,   
"Do you wanna go and see Namjoon?" Jungkook nodded eagerly. 

"He'll be in his study." Jimin said, And they all turned to walk down the hall to the older's study.   
"Of course he's studying. What is it this time?"

Jimin sighed,   
"I think it was some western philosophers old work? I don't know..." the two chuckled. 

"Did he finish that experiment with the frogs?" 

"Yeah... last week. He wanted to show it to me, but I managed to avoid it." 

Tae walked behind the other two, not talking or making any attempts at joining the conversation. It made Jimin slightly uneasy. 

Jimin glanced at Tae, who met his gaze and smiled at him. Jimin gulped, before opening his mouth,   
"Do you know who Namjoon is?" Tae simply nodded. 

"Yes. We've met." Jimin nodded, and then turned back to Jungkook. Tae didn't seem very talkative... 

As they stopped in front of Namjoon's study Jimin glanced at Tae again. He was staring at the wall in front of him.   
Jimin tilted his head slightly to the side as he observed him, his jaw was very pronounced, his eyes still had that observant glow in them that made Jimin feel nervous. As if he was judging it all. 

Just then, Tae looked in his direction. And Jimin hurriedly turned away.   
"Is he comming soon?" Tae asked, to which Jungkook shrugged. 

"He might be asleep. But he'll come eventually." 

"He's a light sleeper, but it takes him like 5 minutes to get out of bed." Tae chuckled a bit and then took a step back and leaned against the wall opposite of the big doors. 

Jimin glanced at him, observed his pose, the cocky look on his face, his muscled thighs and then his eyes. The man wasn't looking at him, so he could allow himself to admire them for a moment.   
Such beautiful eyes. Big with long lashes and a glint in them that said you should be careful in his presence. Jimin tried to remember that, but already he could feel his fascination with him growing. 

Just then, the man looked up and the two made eyecontact.   
Jimin flinched a bit, but quickly tried to play it off as adjusting his position to lean against the wall as well.   
"So," he said and Tae kept his eyes trained on him. "Kim Taehyung the war hero was it?" 

Tae smiled a bit and shook his head, arms crossed in front of him. Jungkook on the other hand had a cocky smile on his lips and an eager look in his eyes.   
"He is. Don't listen to him trying to tell you otherwise, he's the youngest general ever, and greatest general I've ever met!" Jimin looked from Jungkook to Tae and then back again. Jungkook was properly fanboying over this man, and Jungkook wasn't that easily impressed. 

"Why do you say that?" Jimin asked, intrigued. 

"Its absurd that you haven't heard about this, Hyung." Jungkook and rolled his eyes. "Don't you stay updated with what's going on in your kingdom?" Jimin didn't know what to reply to that, but he didn't have to because Jungkook went on. 

"You know the battle of the green valley?" Jungkook exclaimed, Jimin nodded and Jungkook's grin widened.   
"Taehyung was the leader of the defense squad! He was the genius who came up with circle around maneuver!" 

Jimin's eyes widened and he looked at the man who was just staring at his feet now, not even making eyecontact.   
"That was you?!" The other shrugged, and then Jungkook continued. 

"It was! And the battle at the river of Liut? He was there too! I saw him, he was completely amazing!" Jimin could barely believe his ears. 

"Why did I not know about this..?" He mumbled underneath his breath. 

Before Jungkook could continue, Tae pushed away from the wall and walked over to the doors and banged his fist into it loudly so the sound echoed throughout the hallway. Jimin was somewhat surprised by his reaction, but didn't know what to make of it.   
"Open! You have guests!" He called. 

As Tae raised his hand to bang into it again, the door opened. A drowsy Kim Namjoon stood there. His glasses hung slightly to the side and he was still dressed in his nightgown. He furrowed his brows again.   
"Jungkook?" He muttered. 

Jimin looked at Jungkook then, and saw the way the boy's eyes had lit up. How a big smile had made its way onto his face and how he had raised his fists up and was almost bouncing.   
"Hyung!" He exclaimed and threw his arms around his neck. Namjoon's eyes widened a bit, but he hugged him back. 

"I didn't know you were back yet..." Namjoon mumbled and then looked at Tae in confusion.   
"You're here too? They let you leave?" Tae just shrugged. 

"Can we come in?" Jimin asked, Namjoon looked at him and then shrugged, taking a step away and opening the door properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't even know if anyone will read this. This is my first time publishing anything and I'm not sure how bad this piece of crap is, so please go easy on me >.<  
I might publish more chapters later, hopefully I get better as time goes on but I think if I actually publish something I might feel more motivated to write regularly. (Which might not be great for my grades but who cares) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
